


Amnesia

by Icaruseverlasting



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icaruseverlasting/pseuds/Icaruseverlasting
Summary: Nico di Angelo is losing his memory in the Lotus Casino
Kudos: 7





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen a doc like this and I will possibly expand on this in the future

My existence is a long string of Déjà vu.

I think I had my sister with me. I think I have a sister.

I stop a waiter carrying a tray of drinks.  
“I am looking for my sister”  
“I don’t recall you having a sister.”  
“I came here with my sister.”

He grins and his outline shimmers.  
“Are you sure you remember?”  
“Not really.”

He shoves a light purple flower into my hand and strides past.

I pass by a a girl in a poodle skirt and a couple doing the fox trot.

I head to the elevators, to head up to our hotel room to see if my sister is there.

The elevator dings on the third floor and I step out into the orange hall. 

It is then I remember that I do not remember the room number. 

Irritated, I take the elevator down to the front lobby. I march up to the front desk.

The attendant is on the phone, talking on the phone. She smiles.

Are those fangs?

She hangs up and waits for me to speak.  
“Can you remind me which room I am staying in? I seem to have gotten lost.”  
“What is your name.”

I realize I do not remember it.

She takes my lotus casino card from me.  
“Try room 303.”

This time I have a set destination.  
I take the elevator to the third floor. The elevator dings and I step out into the blue hall.

The third floor had an orange hallway.

This makes me immediately step back on the elevator to check the floor number.

I am on the third floor but the hall is blue this time.

I unlock room 303.

A girl with a long dark braid is sitting on the bed, staring at her casino card. 

She looks up when I enter.  
“Who are you?”

She frowns when I tell her I do not know.

“Why are you here?”  
“I am looking for my sister.”  
“What is her name?”  
“I do not remember.”

She frowns.  
“What does she look like?”

I am silent because I do not remember, I do not remember if I even have a sister.


End file.
